


One, Two, Three

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, it turned cracky in the end because let's be honest they're losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: One man in front of him, and one behind. If anyone ever found out, Oikawa Tooru might just die. But, this sort of thing…Wasn’t it fine, every once in a while?





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys omg I've never seriously written a threesome before I apologize in advance! Read at your own risk lol!

“You’ve got such a pretty face, Tooru,” Kuroo caressed him tenderly, in a way that made him shiver, “Want me to cum on it?” 

Oikawa’s mouth fell open in a breathless exhale, Kuroo running his thumb over his lip and Tooru’s tongue just seemed to pull it in on it’s own…

He was yanked—almost brutally— by his hair, his head shooting up, forced to look Kuroo in the eye. 

“He offered you a gift didn’t he?” Iwa’s hot breath was cold against his ears, sending goosebumps down his neck and arms. 

One man in front of him, and one behind. If anyone ever found out, Oikawa Tooru might just die. But, this sort of thing…

Wasn’t it fine, every once in a while? 

“Y-Yes please,” he managed finally, “Please cum on my face.” 

Kuroo was smirking, in that devilish way that he did, the clinking sounds as he undid his belt making Tooru’s heart race. But his legs trembled, at the feel of Iwa’s fingers brushing down his back. “Someone’s obedient today.” 

Kuroo chuckled, “He’s always been greedy.” 

“That’s true,” Iwa said, almost lovingly, still stroking Tooru’s back, “Greedy little Tooru…” 

“Iwa~” Kuroo crawled around Oikawa, leaning in dangerously close to Hajime, “Doesn’t he make the cutest face when he’s jealous?” 

Iwa smirked, not needing any other sort of incentive, shoving his tongue down Kuroo’s throat while he pulled at the belt, freeing the other man’s pants. 

Tooru sat, somewhat dumbfounded, covered only in his dress shirt and blushing cheeks. He chewed his lip, shifting as he watched them kiss, trying his best to be patient, but the fact of the matter was that Oikawa Tooru _wasn’t_ patient. 

A whine tore at his throat, cutting between the low groans of the other men. Kuroo was smiling when he broke away from the kiss. “That didn’t take very long, did it Hajime?” 

Iwa pulled him back in, looking at Tooru as he did so. 

“What would he do if we just made him watch?” 

Kuroo chuckled again, nibbling and tugging playfull at Iwa’s ear, giving a quick glance to Tooru as he delivered his favorite trigger.

“That’d be mean, _Iwa-chan._ ” 

Immediately Tooru crawled over to them, even though he hadn’t been given permission, wriggling his way between them and nudging at Iwaizumi’s jaw. 

“Iwa-chan, play with me too…” 

Iwa kissed him, but pulled away just as fast, biting him on his bottom lip. “That’s bad manners, Oikawa. Look how lonely Tetsu looks.” 

Somewhat drunk on the short kiss, Tooru turned his head, so that he could be spoiled by Kuroo too. “S-Sorry…Tetsu-chan…” 

It was foul play, though, because with Tooru now distracted, Iwa brushed the shirt away far too easily, nipping and sucking at Tooru’s chest. 

“Tooru,” Kuroo breathed, not quite breaking the kiss, since their lips were still touching, “You know you _mewl_ when Iwa touches you like that?” He nuzzled his nose, giggling, “Like a little neko-chan~” 

Tooru whimpered into his mouth, feeling his brain start to go fuzzy from the way two pairs of hands were touching him all over, making his body melt between their heat. And it was wonderful— _wonderful—_ getting spoiled like this, the familiar pain of Iwa’s bites that would surely bruise tomorrow, Kuroo’s gentle hands that were so deliciously frightening, because Tooru knew the strength of those tender fingers, had had them around his throat enough times to know—

He was lurched forward, since he’d been leaning against Kuroo, and Kuroo had reached over, pressing Iwa down flat against the bed. “Put your ass down. It’s getting me hard.” 

Iwa didn’t hesitate with the new position, instead of suckling on Oikawa’s nipples, moved on to getting rid of Oikawa’s boxers, purposely sticking his ass out. 

With the low growl Kuroo gave, and the sudden heat from Iwa’s mouth, it was no surprise when Tooru let out a short screech, his back arching away from Kuroo. 

Tetsu didn’t seem to like that though, pulling him back in and pinching his nipples. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

Little shocks shuddered down through Oikawa’s body, spilling all into Iwa’s mouth. Kuroo chuckled. “Already? Your nipples really _are_ sensitive…” 

Both watched as Iwa pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. It was…sort of erotic…the way his tongue…

A large hand took Tooru by the neck, Kuroo pressing his cheek against his in feigned sweetness. “Isn’t that sort of selfish? Cumming all by yourself like that.” 

“Leave him alone,” Iwa smirked, leaning in against Oikawa, “He’s always been spoiled.” Rather than kissing Tooru, Iwa kissed Kuroo instead, moaning softly, grinding himself against Oikawa’s thigh. 

“Babe…” Kuroo purred, hands roaming Oikawa’s chest while he kissed Iwa all the more, “You taste delicious…” 

Tooru couldn’t help but puff his cheeks, being literally stuck in the middle, Iwa’s hard crotch against his thigh and Kuroo’s bold hands touching wherever they damn well pleased, but neither one _really_ paying attention, not to _him,_ anyway—

“Uh oh~ Neko-chan’s getting jealous again~” 

“As always—”

“I-I’m not—”

Both pulled away at almost the same time, leaving Tooru to slump against the bed, tugging anxiously at his shirt to try and hide his growing erection. 

“Who do you want first, Tooru?” 

With glazed eyes he looked at his two lovers, pressing his arms together, keeping his hands obediently between his thighs. “Both…” 

“Should’ve known…” Iwa began, until Kuroo nipped at his neck, finishing the sentence for him, “But he’s always like that, isn’t he?”

Before he knew it, Oikawa was pinned down on all fours, Iwa grasping at his hips and Kuroo propping his chin up with his hand, telling him to be a good boy and _open up._

“You wanted mine, didn’t you?” 

His hips were squeezed, Tooru feeling the familiar cold of the lube being squirted against his ass. He tensed. 

“Don’t get cocky, Tetsu.” 

Oikawa whimpered, back arching as Iwa roughly stuck a finger in, not giving the lube any time to warm up. Iwa was always so possessive, whenever Tetsu…

“But he wants a taste, don’t you Tooru? Go on, say _aah~_ ” 

Tooru opened his mouth like he was told, wriggling his hips as Iwa loosened him up, licking at Tetsu’s heat the way a cat would milk. 

_So hot._

Iwa added a second finger, and Tooru moaned, Tetsu taking the opportunity of his open mouth to shove his length between his lips, Tooru looking at him with surprised eyes and a strangled _mmph._

“Come on Tooru,” Kuroo scratched behind his ear, tugging lightly at his hair, “Be a good boy.” 

The promise of praise seemed to be all the captain needed, because he started to suck, bobbing and using his tongue in just the way he knew Kuroo liked, gagging himself when Iwa added a third finger, tears gathering around his eyes. 

Kuroo chuckled, guiding his head, “Oh he likes that, Iwa.” 

“You say that like I don’t know.” 

“I think he wants something bigger though, don’t you Tooru?” 

Oikawa moaned into Kuroo’s dick, his own hard and leaking onto the sheets, Tooru just about ready to grind himself into the mattress, to get _some_ sort of friction—

Kuroo pulled away, tracing the edges of Tooru’s lips with his heat, “Shouldn’t you ask nicely? You’re about to get stuffed just like you wanted.” 

He stuttered through an answer, glazed eyes blurring his vision, and Kuroo laughed, giving his cheek a quick kiss, before telling Tooru to look at Iwa, and say _please._

Tooru of course, had long since learned how to beg properly, tossing his head back to look at Iwa, and reaching behind him to pull his cheeks apart. “P-Please Iwa-chan…shove your thick cock in-into m—”

Kuroo didn’t let him finish, bringing his face back and plugging his mouth, hips moving of their own accord. “That’s a dirty mouth you got there, Neko-chan.” 

“I think he wants punishment, Kuroo.” 

Everything happened at once then, Iwa ramming in a bit _too_ easily, Tooru being pushed forward and _screaming_ into Kuroo’s flesh, Kuroo tightening his grip against Tooru’s hair and tossing his head back because _fuck_ that felt good, the vibrations of Tooru’s throat up against his throbbing cock and _fuck_ those little choking sounds he was making and Iwa was just over there _grunting_ and _fuck_ he looked so good when he was _thrusting_ into something, like whatever it was was going to get _wrecked_ —

It was one of Iwa’s favorite positions. Probably because he had the most control, in the sense that his thrusts dictated Oikawa’s ability to suck. And seeing a frustrated but melting Kuroo opposite him was a great thing to watch. Especially when it was Tooru that was between them. Because Tooru tightened up like a slut. And there was also the fact that Oikawa had a _very_ sensitive back. So if Iwa just _happened_ to graze his fingers down Tooru’s spine, while fucking into that _one little spot_ Tooru loved so goddamn much…

Well…

Tooru’s knees buckled, his mouth opening wide in a silent scream, Kuroo taking complete advantage of it and _shoving_ himself down his throat, Oikawa stuffed to the absolute _brim,_ and he couldn’t—couldn’t take it anymore, because Iwa-chan was a goddamn _cheater,_ and it wasn’t _fair—_

He sobbed as he came, exhausted and sticky, falling right into Kuroo’s thigh. But Iwa didn’t stop. 

“N-No…No more, I already—”

“There you go again, being selfish,” Kuroo was stroking himself, “Twice now you go and have fun all by yourself. What about us babe?” 

It was true, but Tooru was a bit to dazed to offer any sort of apology, and with Iwa still _pounding,_ groaning about how _tight_ Oikawa was, was saying he was such a _good_ boy _—_

His hair was pulled back, forcing his head up, making Iwa’s thrusts all the deeper, and Oikawa could barely manage to moan, silence emitting from his open mouth. “We still gotta fill you up, baby boy.” 

Tooru shuddered around Iwa, clamping down hard, and this time he opened his mouth with purpose because if Iwa was about to cum then that meant Kuroo was about to cum, because Kuroo always did whenever he saw Iwa’s face—

His body filled with heat, gushing and swimming inside him while Iwa squeezed his hips, and it wasn’t long before he felt Kuroo spill all over his face—just like he’d promised— both his lovers cumming at almost the exact same time. 

It felt so deliciously _dirty._

Tooru slumped down again, and they let him this time, Iwa falling on top of him and Kuroo letting him snuggle against his thigh. 

Iwa had a habit of sucking on his neck after cumming. 

Kuroo giggled, petting the both of them, and wiping as much cum off Tooru’s face as he could. “You’re both so cute. Falling right to sleep.” 

“Shut _up_ Kuroo. Give us a sec—”

“You’re too fast,” Oikawa complained, poking at Kuroo’s already hardened dick. 

“Well maybe if you weren’t both so fucking attractive—”

“Kuroo…” Oikawa murmured, scratching softly at his thigh, “Cuddles…” 

Kuroo sighed, shaking his head and sliding in next to Tooru, wrapping his arms around so he could reach Iwa as well. “You really do love being spoiled.” 

“Mmm.” 

“Fuck I’m getting hard.” 

Oikawa didn’t need him to say it; he could feel Iwa’s heat against his ass well enough on his own. “Iwa you big perv,” he slapped him lazily, “Don’t attack me when I’m sleepy…”

“But you get sleepy so fast Tooru,” Kuroo nuzzled him, “It’s so easy to hit all your weak spots…” 

Oikawa tried to push him away, because he knew what that _really_ meant, but Iwa was holding him in place, and with Kuroo stroking him, the sound of his two lovers kissing right above his head…

“Iwa…my ass is _aching_ …” 

Iwa pushed Kuroo away, complaining about his lack of sex appeal. Both pulled away from Oikawa, which naturally, made him wake up immediately. 

“You can sleep if you’re tired babe,” Kuroo smiled, getting on all fours, raising his ass for Iwa, so that he could pull out the plug. 

Kuroo shuddered as he did so, his forearms tensing, and Tooru couldn’t help the whine that started at the base of his throat. 

“Wanna watch or play, baby?” Iwa smiled offering his hand, and so Tooru took it, letting Iwa guide him under Kuroo, and wriggling into his spot. It was sort of kinky, the way they were now, Tooru looking up at Kuroo, Kuroo on all fours like a dog, Iwa mounting him from behind. Tooru only wished he could see Hajime. 

“Kuroo,” Iwa said, “Breathe.” 

“I am. Besides,” he brushed Oikawa’s cheek, “I got Tooru’s cute face to look a—aaaaaahhhh f-fuck, Iwa—”

“Don’t get distracted, Kuroo.”

“I’m—“

He was cut off again, because Iwaizumi was _not_ a patient man, and even though nothing was being done to Oikawa, he was starting to feel the burning ache between his own thighs. And Kuroo’s arms were starting to shake, those large muscles all tensed and delicious, and Oikawa couldn’t help but turn his head, kissing along Tetsu’s wrists. 

“N-Not there,” he begged, trembling all the more, nearly falling onto Oikawa. 

“Tetsu~” Tooru teased, “Me too…” He brought him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck in an attempt to be sly, but Kuroo smirked into their kiss, and it wasn't much longer before Tooru felt shaky fingers slipping into his entrance.

"So sticky...its full of Iwa." He curled his fingers and Oikawa's back arched off the mattress. 

“D-Don’t just—”

“I’m getting tired of these slow thrusts, Tetsu.” Iwa yanked at his hair from behind, and the taller male yelped a bit, before saying that he was _going,_ to not _rush,_ and Oikawa burst out laughing, because they really _did_ lack sex appeal. 

“Says the one who begs for our dicks.” 

“Tetsu-chaaaaannn I’m going sof—”

“Alright, alright, I’m going—”

There was a sharp _smack!_ of a sound and Kuroo howled, knees buckling so that he fell on Oikawa, their heats rubbing together. Tooru couldn’t help but let out a strangled moan. 

“You both take way too fucking long.” 

None of them were patient. But Iwa was probably the worst of the three. Although, after feeling Tetsu’s throbbing, leaking cock against his own, Oikawa was doing all he could to not _whine._

After stumbling through a bit, and getting back on shaking knees, Kuroo entered and was _entered_ , connected to both his lovers in the way he loved best. And whenever that happened, Kuroo gave the _dorkiest_ laugh. 

“You’re all…shaped like Iwa…here…” He gave a jerky thrust, because it was pretty hard to fuck when he was _being_ fucked, by Hajime of all people, who wasn’t the most _gentle_ guy in the world. 

“Shit we don’t even need lube. How much of a load did Iwa dump on you?” 

Behind him, Hajime groaned, and ordered Tooru to shut him up because he was ruining the mood. 

“I am not!” 

Tooru was way ahead of him though, bringing his palm over Tetsu’s eyes and sealing his lips with his own. Between the two of them, Kuroo always melted into a blubbering sappy mess. 

“S-Shit Tooru, h-how—still—so tight—”

“Tetsu, I love you but shut _up—_ ”

“You guys are so mean,” he whined, “You let Iwa ta—aaaaahh!!” 

He collapsed again, Iwa ramming into him _hard,_ which of course, by association meant Oikawa was getting the ripple effects and of _course,_ Tetsu had fallen right on his face, panting into his ear all _manly_ and shit—

But fuck Tooru couldn’t breathe. 

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan—”

“No—so close—“ 

“Off!” Tooru begged, scratching at Tetsu’s chest, and trying to lift up his legs.

There was a very loud _groan_ from Iwa, and the shuffling of bodies as they all rolled off of each other, Oikawa flipping over to his stomach and clutching to the sheets as if he’d almost _died._

“Tooru that’s the third fucking time you don’t let me cum, I don’t remember agreeing to denial—”

“I couldn’t breathe!” He screeched, shaking with exhaustion. 

A drunk Kuroo with a loopy smile leaned over, flopping onto Iwa and finished him off with his hand. 

“Ah…I wish this could’ve gone inside me…” 

Iwa hit him upside the head, telling him not to say shit like that. 

Tooru laughed, somehow buried even deeper in the blankets than before, “He always gets stu~pid~ after he comes…” he giggled some more, hiding his face in his pillow. 

“Like you’re not the same,” Iwa flopped next to him, sticky with sweat and lube, and not giving a single damn.

“I love you guysss…” Kuroo flopped over the both of them, snuggling and nuzzling and peppering any body part he could find with kisses. 

“We’re not doing that position anymore.” 

Kuroo and Oikawa whined in unison. 

“I never get to cum!” 

“But I finished you with my ha—”

“You _know_ that’s not the same—”

“Tetsu~~” Oikawa purred, propping himself up and crawling closer to the two of them, splaying himself over Kuroo as erotically as his long limbs would allow. “I think Iwa-chan’s the jealous one now.” 

The post-orgasm haze seemed to fade in Kuroo’s eyes, because he smirked, just then, glancing at Iwa, and then looking at Oikawa. “We should fix that for him then, shouldn’t we?” 

Oikawa licked his lips, “We definitely should.” 

Iwa’s chest pounded at the feel of having two _very_ dark pairs of eyes locked solely on _him._

Mark him down for scared and horny. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bless you for getting this far XD Comments are always much appreciated <3 Sorry it got all derpy at the end but I just feel like they'd be derpy. *sigh* just trying out some things before I decide on my next big project hehe ^^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
